Factor the following expression: $45x+30$.
Explanation: The greatest common factor of $45x$ and 30 is 15. We factor 15 out of both terms to get\begin{align*}
45x+30 &= 15\cdot 3x + 15 \cdot 2\\
&= \boxed{15(3x+2)}.
\end{align*}